A Harkness Thanksgiving
by CJ Jade
Summary: Part 4 of my Celebration Series. Jack asks the Doctor to take them to his home to celebate Thanksgiving with his family. [Please Read Author's Note!]


**Author Notes:** For the last time for this series I will remind everyone Jack will be out of character. Also I am making up a whole family for him and a family life. On a site they said that the Doctor used to be known by Theta, so I am using that as his nickname growing up for this story. Unless The Doctor to Rose are speaking or thinking I used the word mom for Jack's mom.

**Story was not Beta read, because I don't have a beta reader yet!**

**Pairing:** Nine-Doctor/Rose;  
**Summary:** Halloween time, so the Doctor takes them to a big costume party.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.  
**Rate:** PG  
**Season:** 1  
**Category:** Fluff  
**Spoilers:** General Stuff

**Series:** Celebration Series

**A Harkness Thanksgiving**

Jack could hardly believe it when he looked at his calendar. It didn't seem like it was possible for it to be here again but when you time travel time just seems to fly by. He couldn't believe he been gone for a year again when he promised he'd come home. It was hard on his family what he did for a living they thought when he stopped being a time agent he'd stay home. But no he needed those two years back so much happened in those two years. His family grew so much. His sisters had children in those two years, his sister Morgan got married now he was there for it he just couldn't remember it. Two years worth of precious memories gone and he didn't know why.

Walking out of his room he started towards the control room. He knew Doctor would be in there fixing something or trying to find something to fix. Rose would be in there too either talking to him or doing some odd job he asked her to. In less then one month they were going to have to spend nine whole days in London. This meant 216 hours with Jackie Tyler; now that was enough to scare any man.

"Doctor Rose," Jack yelled.

"Yea," Doctor answered below the control panel.

"I was wondering if we could make a stop off at my house tomorrow for a small Thanksgiving meal," Jack asked.

"How small is small," Doctor asked pushing himself up.

"Just my sisters, their husband and children," Jack promised. "Christmas is when the whole Harkness family gets together."

"American still celebrate thanksgiving," Rose laughed.

"Everyone celebrates a form of it actually," Jack told her. "It's just not as big of a deal, you still have the big family dinner a day off work but families don't usually travel long distances."

"We are not staying over night, we go for dinner and that is it," Doctor told him sternly.

"Thank you," Jack said to them both.

Rose laughed as Jack practically skipped out of the control room. Doctor knew that Jack must really want this for him to ask. And how could he say no when they go to see Rose's mum all the time. And one day with Jack's mother and sisters and maybe a few kids would not hurt him. He went back to work as Rose went back to the monitor. It had been off so the Doctor was fixing it then he would set the coordinates for Jack's coordinates on Thanksgiving Day.

Jack was dressed in his semi-best clothing he could find. The doctor had on his usual jumper and leather jacket but today he wore a pair of black slacks. Rose came out in her red dress that she wore to Shareen's engagement party. Her blond hair down this time instead of pinned up and she wore a red choker she picked up a few weeks ago. In just a few minutes he would be home. He wondered if now would be a good time to tell him he had eight married sister and all together he had sixteen nephews and eight nieces.

"If you guys could not mention how we almost die each week that would be great," Jack sighed fixing his clothes.

"Your mum has to know how dangerous your job is," Rose laughed.

"My dad was a Major in the time agency he died in the line of duty when I was barely two years old," Jack explained. "When I left she thought I was leaving to just travel like the Time Lords used to do."

"You knew about the time lords," Rose asked surprised.

"Time Lords are legends in my time," Jack told her.

"We're here," Doctor asked giving him his trademark toothy smile.

The Doctor opened the door to see two boys looking at him. He had landed in the back yard, a very large back yard. He walked out of the Tardis holding Rose's hand. The house was large, Rose would give Jack that. And she looked up to see a handful of children come out. Jack brushed himself off and stepped out of the Tardis to see all eight of his sisters come outside.

"Jackie," a woman yelled rushing to him or at least trying.

"Lily," Jack yelled hugging her. "My god you look like your ready to burst."

"One I'm having twins and two your right they're due in a month," Lily laughed then spotted Rose. "Hello."

"Hello I'm Rose Tyler," Rose greeted.

"You aren't from around here are you," a small boy asked.

"Alex behave your self," Lily told her three year old son. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Rose laughed looking at the small boy. "I'm from London"

"2005," Jack added with a wink. "She travels through time like me and this is our companion the Doctor."

"Doctor what," a blond asked joining them.

"It's just Doctor," Doctor told her.

"How can you not have a name," she asked.

"He does Kara, the Doctor," Jack told her picking up Alex and heading to the house.

"Fine but do you mind telling me what this big blue box is," Kara yelled at him.

"It's not a box it's called The Tardis," Doctor told her.

"And," Kara asked looking at it not him.

"And it's our time machine," Rose explained as the Doctor took her hand and headed towards Jack.

Jack walked towards the house and he knew Kara and Lily were confused. He also noticed Lily's eyes on Rose, and he knew he would have to explain their relationship or lack of one to her later. Jack stopped as he walked into the house he loved this smell. He could walk into a hundred kitchens but none ever smelled anywhere as good as his mom's.

Rose and the Doctor caught up to him to see him watching an older woman. She was spreading juices on the turkey she was cooking and a very large turkey it was. The Doctor had a feeling that Jack might have left out a few guest in this dinner of his. She put it back in the oven and turned around to let out a happy shriek that Rose swore was Jack's name.

"Doctor Rose this is my mother Ellen," Jack introduced as the Doctor went to look into the dinning room.

"Grams Rose is from London," Alex told her. "Where is London?"

"It's in England," a brunette laughed. "I'm Lois Jack's second oldest sister."

"Rose Tyler," Rose greeted with a smile.

"How many sisters do you have Jack," Doctor asked knowing he had been played.

"Eight," Jack laughed as he motion for them to follow. "And in order of birth there is Amanda, Lois, Emily, Anna, Carly, Morgan, Kara and my twin sister Lily."

"So how long have you been traveling together," Ellen asked.

"Three months," Jack sighed taking a piece of sliced apple.

"Uncle Jack," a boy around 14 yelled hugging him.

"Jake," Jack laughed.

After about an hour Doctor and Rose meet all eight of his sisters, all eight of their husbands, and all sixteen nephews and eight nieces. But in that time the Doctor watched Jack he seemed so different here. He wasn't the smooth talking con man he was on the Tardis. He was the youngest child and only son of nine children to a widow of a time agent.

Lily watched Rose at first she thought she was Jack's girlfriend. She was pretty and from the small conversation they had she could tell she kept her twin in line and the Doctor as well. But she also noticed that she and the Doctor were never more then a few steps from one another. And he even held her hand or had his arm wrapped around her waist loosely like he did just now. Lily wanted to laugh because she got this feeling they didn't even know it.

"Do they have Thanksgiving in England," Emily's six year old daughter Paige asked.

"I don't know about now but in my time we do have a harvest day," Rose confirmed. "But it's usually in September and it's not a national holiday so we have to go to school and work."

"Actually in this century everyone celebrates Thanksgiving," Jack corrected her. "We're supposes to be thinking about the past year and what we are thankful for."

"You really are from the year 2005," Jake asked amazed.

"Do we get to watch football," Amanda's 10 year old son Connor asked.

"Why would you want to watch football," Rose asked confused.

"Wrong kind of Football Rosie," Jack laughed. "He means American football not soccer and yes after dinner."

"Don't tell me everyone changed the name of sports too," Rose smirked.

"No," Doctor answered her before Jack.

"Jack will you do the honors," Ellen asked as Amanda Husband Daniel brought he turkey in. "And carve the turkey."

Rose wasn't used to big family meals like. Sure her mother would invite a few people over but there were never more then seven people. Just with Jack's sister and their husband that was sixteen people. They had three large tables. The mothers sat with their young children at one table. The old children sat at another and the father sat at the one Jack doctor and she was sitting at. She was shocked that everyone could fit in one room, but it looked like houses were made bigger in the future.

Ellen watched the Doctor and Rose well mostly Rose. She didn't appear to be that old she was barely out of her teens if she was out of her teens. And she better be with the way her son and the Doctor flirted with her. She knew Jack tried to stop himself around her and his sister but he was just too much like his father.

"Great dinner mom," Jack told her kissing her on the cheek.

"How old is your friend Rose," Ellen asked.

"We're not like that mom," Jack laughed. "Plus there is no way I could get between her and the Doctor."

"You're almost thirty he's at least forty and she's what 18," Ellen scolded hand on her hips.

"She just turned twenty," Jack defended. "And if I'm not mistaken grandpa is thirteen years older then grandma."

"I wasn't talking about your personal relationship with her," Ellen corrected softly. "This life of yours is dangerous and she's so young."

"Trust me when I say Rosie can handle herself just fine," Jack assured his mother.

"So she's with the Doctor," Ellen sighed looking at them on the couch.

"Yes and no," Jack sighed with a groan. "See they're in love right but they're too afraid to do anything about it yet. So they deny it's there and just get jealous when the other flirts."

"And what about you," Ellen asked seriously.

"Mom I'm trying to find the one it just isn't happening yet," Jack argued with a coy smile. "But she's out there and when I find her I'm never going to let her go."

"You are your father's son," Ellen laughed kissing Jack on his forehead.

That night the Doctor was sitting in his chair reading the book Rose got him finally. He had been trying to since she gave it to him but some disaster after another came up. Rose was laying on her stomach on one of the couches writing in her journal. She learned a lot from their little trip to Jack's home. Jack was on the other side of the room listening to some music as he did something on some paper.

"What are you thankful for," Jack asked Rose.

"Excuse me," Rose said with a laughed.

"It's a tradition, what's the one thing you are most thankful for," Jack explained.

"I'm most thankful for the Doctor coming back," Rose said going back to her journal then stopped. "What about you?"

"I'm most thankful for meeting you guys," Jack admitted. "What about you Doctor?

"That I survived the Time War," Doctor sighed never thinking he'd ever be happy about that.

"What exactly is this Time War," Rose asked.

"That's for another time," Jack told her.

Rose for a change listen to them and went back to writing in her journal. Doctor kept reading while Jack looked around. He promised his mother he would be married by the time he was thirty. He was going to be twenty nine in little over a month and half. And sometimes it scared him, his sisters had all started making their families. That used to make him sad they had families besides the one they were born into. Looking at the Doctor then looking at Rose he realized he did too now.

"Doctor, do you have any siblings," Jack asked.

"I have a brother," Doctor said getting what Jack would swear was a frown on his face.

"Did you two not get along," Jack asked.

"No the Masters was okay for a man who wanted to rule the universe and kill me," Doctor explained with a grin.

"The Master," Rose repeated looking up. "Please tell me your names were not normal?"

"Growing up a lot of people used to call me Theta," Doctor explained.

"Theta was your nickname," Jack asked him with a small laughed.

"Yes I didn't start going by The Doctor until after the Academy," Doctor explained. "And please don't start calling me that."

"Is the Master your big brother," Rose asked sitting up on the couch.

"He was my big brother, he died some years ago," Doctor explained. "Or at least I think he's dead he had this habit of stealing body."

"Stealing bodies," Jack repeated as more of a question.

"Yes he has his essence so to speak take over someone's body," Doctor explained. "But I think I finally killed him last time."

"Now I am glad I only had sisters," Jack laughed. "The only time they wanted to kill me was when I went over on bathroom minutes."

"You had bathroom minutes," Doctor laughed.

"Nine women two bathroom you do the math," Jack sighed. "We were all timed when I got older I sometimes went over by ten or thirty minutes."

The Tardis hummed happily as their discussion went on. She was happy right now Jack and Rose were by far the best companions next to Sarah-Jane and Ace. They brought out a side of the Doctor the Tardis thought might have died. So she happily hummed through time and space as they took a much needed rest until they visit Rose's family for Christmas and New Years in four weeks. Yes for now things aboard the Tardis were happy and she could only hope they stayed that way.

The End


End file.
